Daughter of a God
by Fantasy Haley
Summary: What if the seventh demigod of the prophecy has yet to be found? This is the story about that demigod and how she eventually joins the gang. Rating subject to change. Disclaimer: My name isn't Rick Riordan and I only own my plot and character((self))
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! I know I haven't updated my story in awhile, but I decided to start a new one. I randomly got an idea for a demigod one while in the middle of reading Mark of Athena. The story is rated as a romance because I am planning on having one between the character and Leo Valdez because who can deny him?Anyways I hope you enjoy! :)**

Haley strolled through the city streets, looking at all of the tourist shops and sighed lightly. 'Of course there were no good book shops around here, why would _anybody _read books in the middle of the desert?' she thought sourly. 'Because the heat isn't enough'. Haley grabbed her thick golden-brown curls and tied them up with her spare hair tie.

She looked up to the sky into the blinding sun and wondered why her mom wanted to send her all the way to Arizona for the summer. Sure, it was cool in the beginning but Arizona was so far away from Maine. She wasn't even in the city, instead she had been sent to a camp that was close to the Grand Canyon. And Haley hated heights.

As much as she hated to admit it, she missed her cold homeland. Being born and raised in one of the northern most states made the desert heat unbearable. She missed the way the leaves rustled in the wind, and the pitter-patter of rain on the roof. She missed the trees and hilly landscape. Out here, all there was was dirt, rocks, and cacti.

More than anything, Haley missed her secret escape: books. Back home, she would read and read and even occasionally write. She read horror books and mysteries, actions and fantasies, even a few romances (as long as there was a supernatural aspect to it). Books were her way to run away from the boredom of humanity. She longed for adventure and myths, wishing she could just join whatever characters she was reading about on their quest. She wished to be whisked away to Hogwarts or Panem, heck she would even settle for Forks if there was some slaying she could do. To Haley, books were magic.

After scouring out the stores one last time, hoping for anything at this point, she sighed in defeat. Nothing. Haley started to trudge back down the main road (if you could call it that) until she heard a slight tinkling sound. She shook he head slightly, thinking she just had a ringing in her ears, and grabbed her music player. Maybe some loud music would help, she thought. Right as she was about to turn off the road though, she heard the tinkling again. Louder this time.

Haley turned, wondering where that awful high pitched sound was coming from, but for the life of her could not find it. Grumbling slightly under her breath, she continued walking back the way she came. After all, free time was almost up. Soon the crowded bus would lug back to the campsite, whether she was on it or not.

As Haley neared the giant yellow lump, she heard the usual high-pitched giggling of the other girls. To her, it sounded more like cackling, but she rather tried to stay invisible to the annoying group around her, so sh never did say so to the group. Then, she saw the masses. Well, that's what it looked like to her anyways. She slowly made her way through the crowd of about 50 unknown faces to one of the few known ones.

Haley only spoke to the counsellors and she only spoke when she had to. Crowds just weren't her thing. She checked in and hopped on the bus just wanting to get out of there. Finally one of the adults blew their whistle, signalling everybody to get on the bus. All of the campers outside pouted as Haley silently cheered. When she got back to camp, she decided she would try and phone her mother again, convincing her to let her come home. After all, it wasn't her idea to be all the way out here in Arizona.

By the time the loud bus reached the dull campsite, Haley had a pounding headache from the noise and decided a pit stop at the medical cabin would be worth it. Instead she was bombarded by the office. "Haley!" the head counsellor called, his big belly bouncing slightly after her, "You had a call. Your mother called, about five times too. I believe it is urgent."

Haley bounded into the office and dialled the numbers she knew by heart into the phone become the counsellor had even reentered the cabin. She bounced on her heels, ADHD in full swing, as she counted the rings. One... two... Then her mother's voice, "Haley? Thank goodness you called. Pack up, you are coming home. I've told camp leader this, one of the counsellors at giving you a ride to the airport and you are landing in New York. Your flight leaves soon though so hurry, okay? I have some things I need to speak to you about when you get here, okay?"

"Wait, but Mom," Haley started, a bit confused at what was happening.

"Not now Haley, when you're back I will explain everything I can. Go, your flight should be leaving soon. They have a few coming, just make one soon." With that, her mother hung up and the dial tone rang in her ears.

Haley threw the phone back on the receiver and bolted back to her cabin. She quickly grabbed her suitcase and threw everything in sight in a quickly as she could. When nothing was left on her bunk, she scoured her area one last time an grabbed her toiletries before dragging her case out.

Waiting by the entrance was one of the counsellors who leaned up against a small VW bug. Haley didn't really know that counsellor, though she did remember it was one of the least liked ones and groaned. Fantastic. She threw her trunk in the backseat and climbed in after it, waiting for the blonde to catch the hint.

The blonde girl sighed and hopped in the driver's side and said nothing to Haley as she drove off. Haley examined her. She seemed to be about 25 and snobby with her pinched face and upturned nose. The driver's hands white-knuckled the steering wheel and drove faster down the backroad. Haley watched the needle pass 30 miles per hour, then 40. It was about to pass 50 when Haley heard the girl finally speak.

"Trying to run and hide, huh? That won't stop Gaea from rising, demigod. Try as they might, the Gods can't stop it. They can't even protect their children. The dead are rising," she laughed. Haley felt something was wrong right then. She slowly opened her suitcase and grabbed for something, anything to protect herself. She found a pen and shook her head, 'worst comes to worst...' she thought.

Haley then grabbed for her money she had saved from Christmas and her fifteenth birthday. 'Just in case..' she decided. As she slipped the bills into her pocket, the counsellor turned around, "Wait and see how Gaea will reward me for getting another demigod off her back," she laughed (maniacally in Haley's opinion).

The blonde turned the wheel and face the car at a giant rock wall that was on the right hand side of the road. Jumping into action, Haley stabbed the pen into the girl's hand and hopped out her door as the car swerved into the wall. Haley crouched defensively taking the jump in a tumble, tucking her head in.

As she stopped rolling, she heard a loud crash and felt flames growing behind her. Her arms were covered in scratches and dirt was all throughout her thick brown locks. Haley groaned, standing up, and grabbed her head. There would definitely be a bump there later, for now though she pulled her hair back up into a ponytail to cover it up.

As Haley observed he surroundings, she remembered the bus station she had been picked up at for camp was right up the road. If she got there in time, one of the buses went to the airport. Haley jogged down the road, hoping she wouldn't miss her stop.

Haley sat in the bus station waiting. She had about half of an hour until her bus came. She had definitely gotten plenty of looks as she strolled into the small station, panting lightly, but didn't think much of it. Instead, she bought her bus ticket and asked if they had a flight schedule.

Now she sat though, and decided it would be a good time to check out her scratches. Scanning for the restroom, she found it and locked the door. The full length mirror showed her face was a bit red, and she had a lump forming on her forehead. Other than that, the rest could be cleaned up. Grabbing a couple of paper towels, she made due.

As she finished up cleaning the dirt off of her, she looked in the mirror once more. Her curls had turned into their normal afro, she had brown circles under her eyes, and scrapes all over her, but she definitely looked better.

Haley left the bathroom feeling loads better and sat back down examining the flight schedule in front of her. There was a flight leaving at about 4 she noticed with a straight shot for New York. She looked at the clock, it was 1:30. The bus would arrive at two and give her plenty of time. That would be her flight. She texted her mother, but got no reply, so remained unsure if her mom would be there in time.

Haley thought back to the phone call. Her mom's anxious voice rang in her ears again. What possibly could have happened to her mother to make her like that?

Suddenly she heard the call for her bus, time seemed to have flown, though she still had some to go. She hopped on and flashed her ticket to the driver Haley grabbed a seat near the back and closed her eyes. What was the counsellor saying anyways? Gaea? Wasn't she Mother Earth or whatever? Haley shook her head, she must have just lost it.

For now though, all Haley one for sure was she had a flight coming, the sun was up, and she was exhausted. Slowly, Haley nodded off and dreamt of a sleeping face calling her name...

**AN: So, what did you all think? I'm working on chapter two at this moment, sorry for any mistakes, I did proof this myself, if you see any please feel free to tell me :) Also, I've never 'demanded' reviews, but I would like 3 before I post chapter two. No? okay... ha hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Haley stood in a sparse field, looking around. There were a few, what seemed to be, cabins on her left, a giant dirt pit with some sand beyond that, and to her right were fields of strawberries. Suddenly, before her was a woman. She was tall and had a powerful presence that made Haley shiver in the warm sunlight. "They depend on you, you know. Don't sell yourself short. You have may hard times ahead of you, young one, but without you the quest wouldn't be possible..." The woman sent her a warm smile and disappeared before Haley could even comprehend a response.

The earth began to move beneath her feet, crumbling at her touch. She started running as fast as she could away, but it obviously want fast enough. Next thing she knew, Haley was being swallowed by the earth. Everything grew dark and the air became thick and moist. She gasped for air and scratched at the diet above her head, before she became dizzy and was drowning..

Haley sat up with a bolt only to find herself being slightly shaken by a flight attendant. Apparently the flight had landed safely, and the earth hadn't swallowed her after all. She reached the attendant before quickly hoping off of the plane and into the airport.

As she watched the hustle and bustle of the people around her, she couldn't help but feel the stares as people gave her weird looks. Then she remembered her ripped up shorts, tattered shirt, and scratched face. She looked around at the stores until one caught her eye.

'Arachne's' she thought. Inside were tracks of gorgeous clothing that seemed to come from every area. Haley strolled through the strangely empty store until a rack of shorts and pants drew her in. Next to it were a wide array of shirts, mainly in orange or purple. They both had strange camp names on the front and caused Haley to shiver. What exactly happened before? Her counselor tried to kill her for crying out loud! Or at the very least kidnap her! And what was it the lady had called her? Demigod? Well, she was doing of Gaea, so she just assumed she had lost her mind. Still, her words stuck like glue.

Shaking her head, Haley grabbed one of the shirts and a pair of black shorts and walked up to the checkout. All she cared about was the size, after all, neither of the two colors looked that good on her daughter darker tan and complexion anyways. As she rang the bell for an attendant she saw a small sign, it seemed in a strange language first, before Haley shook her head and read, "No Athenians".

She chuckled slightly as a beautiful darkhaired lady entered from the beaded curtain behind the counter. "Hello dear, find everything alright?" She asked, her voice sweet and melodious.

Haley nodded her head, "Yes, thank you." She replied as the cashier held the shirt up, apparently Haley had grabbed the purple, and have her a strange look.

"Are you sure this is the shirt you would like?" The attendant asked.

'What a strange question...' she thought before replying with her approval.

"Well, I can see you've gone and dirtied yourself up, if you would like, we have a changing room in the back you could use," the girl switched back to her "customer voice"

Haley nodded, "Yes please, thank you.." She trailed off looking for the lady's nametag before spotting it, "Arachne. Oh, is this your little shop? It is lovely, I wonder why it's not so busy."

"Why thank you," Arachne chuckled. "Well, I make or obtain plenty of the clothing here of my own volition, so that is a hug compliment. As for the business, well some people similar to you at just dying to shop here," a dark look flashed on her eyes, and if Haley hadn't known she was watching, she would have sworn it was a trick of the light.

She followed Arachne to the back of the store an changed swiftly before leaving. As she walked out of the store, she watched some people's faces as they twisted in confusion looking at her. As if she came out of thin air or something.

Haley scanned the airport looking for any familiar face she could find. After looking for about half an hour, she decided her message must have remained unseen and walked out to hail a taxi. She wasn't used to being in such a big city as New York, but she figured she was independent enough to figure it out.

She joined the hordes of people who were waving their arms like madmen and lifted her hand up calmly. She decided that as she had no luggage weighing down herself she could let some of these people go, who may have been here on business or something. Sure, she was in unfamiliar territory, but if you really thought about it, many big cities were alike. And if they all were alike, she had been to a million cities before, in her mind. What with all of the dangerous missions the characters in the books she read had been on.

Haley watched the people around her curiously as they pushed and shoved their way through the crowd. Then a debacle caught her eye. A boy, probably only a few years older than her was on crutches and fell to the ground from all of the pushing. She waited a moment to see if anyone was with him or would help the boy. She gasped in disbelief as the boy struggled to get up and nobody helped the handicapped teen.

She shouldered her way through the crowd, not afraid to be rude to these animals anymore until she reached him. She extended her hand and smiled as the boy looked up. He wasn't awkward looking, instead he had light brown locks that were partly contained by a baseball cap. He looked up at her in a slight awe and muttered under his breath. Haley couldn't quite hear what he said, but caught his of it, "can't believe it... drop one off... demigod everywhere.."

She pretended she didn't hear anything and continued to smile at him, "Do you need any help? I saw you fall from over there."

"Uh, yes," he replied. Trying to regain his composure. "Thank you. Actually, I was here to pick someone up, but she never showed. She was coming from a camp in Arizona?" Well, it wasn't a lie. He had known of the child there, having received a phone call from the mother fairly regularly (as keep up). And this girl seemed to match the description. What with her frizzy brown curls and chocolate brown eyes. The scratches didn't help the image.

Haley's face must have shown her shock. Maybe her mom had sent someone after all. But why someone she didn't know? And a teenager? Not to mention who was handicapped. It was after all they big Apple. She shook her head slightly, "Oh, what was this girl's name? I believe I was on that flight."

Now what was her name? Was it Hazel? Bailey? Oh, that's it! "Haley, I believe," he stated.

Haley looked at the boy, who looked as if he was mentally crossing his fingers while looking down at her. She noted he was fairly tall, he looked trustworthy. Like he could be the rock in someone's life. He also seemed to be telling the truth, which Haley could normally tell if a person was lying or not. "That's.. me," she said slowly.

"Great!" Said the boy, leaning on his crutches. He had a goofy smile that lit up his face and showed he was truly enthused. "Well, my name is Grover, and I'm here to take you to camp. I have my ride set up right down the street. What with, uh, these," he gestured to his crutches, "it's easier to have one set up in advance." Grover then looked down by Haley's feet in confusion, "Do you, uh, have any bags."

She shook her head, it would be much easier to just say no than bother explaining. Grover shrugged, as if it was a normal occurrence with people coming off a plane to not have any bags. "Okay, well, it's right this way if you would follow me."

Haley watched as he hobbled on and decided to follow him. She agreed it was a bit insane on her part, but sometimes you just need a bit of crazy in your life to balance everything of she supposed. She saw him turn a corner into an alley and became slightly suspicious. Nobody seemed to notice the handicap mysteriously walk into an empty alley except for her. She took the corner slightly wide, just for safety, and to see better.

There, before her eyes, was a great golden dragon. Haley watched in awe as the boy ditched his crutches and shoes and started taking off his pants. "Uh, Grover...?" Haley started, before she heard voices on the dragon. Then she saw only the front was like a dragon, this was a ship. She looked around, and, as she suspected, there was no body of water close enough for a ship to have gotten here.

Before she could comprehend what was before her very eyes, a couple of boys seemed to float out of the boat (it was only later she realized the ropes). Haley, in her, she seemed insane, mind giggled thinking of the famous "It's Rainin' Men" song, and watched a blonde girl follow suit.

She thought their outfits looked familiar as the blonde haired girl with stunning gray eyes wore an orange shirt with the initials "CHB" it. One of the boys matched her, but pulled it off better with a quirky grin and some tousled brown curls on his pretty little head. Then her eyes were drawn to the second boy who looked to be a natural born leader. What with his golden blonde hair, cropped in a military style, sky blue eyes, and perfect beach tan, he reminded Haley of that perfect kind of jock everybody in school looks up to.

"Hey, Grover found a new girl!" The curly hair one announced, with a slight wink at her. Haley instantly blushed. She wasn't used to all the attention she was getting. Especially with such mixed reactions.

The golden one seemed to state her down, meanwhile the blonde was dissecting everything about Haley, Grover stood by watching the reactions in an offhand fashion. Then the brunette grinned at her like a fool. She figured he must be the jester of the party, after all, everyone had one, right? Why else would he act like that to her.

Then the little blonde girl gasped. "Guys, we're in trouble. She's a Roman. Maybe Reyna sent her after us!"

The leader shook his head. "No, Annabeth, you don't know her. Reyna wouldn't do that,"

"Plus, look at her. She's shaking in her boots. I mean, I know I'm intimidating, but I didn't know I could scare a Roman like that!" The curly one jested. He then walked over to Haley, ask tried to hold back a confused whimper, and held out his hand. "I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephastus. And who may your godly parent, and probably adorable name be?" He winked at her once more.

Hephastus? Wasn't that a Greek god? And did he just wink at her? Godly parent? Is that what people have been saying about her all day? Demigod? With that, everything clicked, then went completely dark before her eyes.

**AN: Dun, dun, dun! How did you guys like it? Sorry about the super long wait! I had sort of fallen behind on writing my stories, though I would like to say, I had had this second chapter written two days after writing the first one, then my device decided to erase it. So I had to completely rewrite it and last hope. When I redid it though it turned out completely different. There you go though, She finally met Leo (the Fire King;) ) and the others. Good cliffhanger? Reviews and follows are very welcome, thanks! :D**


End file.
